Espagne, Rota
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Et si Tony avait prit sa promotion en Espagne. Pourquoi, est-il parti ? Va-t-il revenir un jour ?


Coucou tout le monde.

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

…...

Le directeur Sheppard avait convoqué Tony dans son bureau.

**-Bonjour Jenny. **_Dit Tony _

**-Dinozzo, assois-toi. J'aimerais, te parler de ses quatre mois passés en tant que chef d'équipe. **

**-Oui ? **

**-Maintenant que Gibbs est revenu. Je viens de recevoir une promotion pour toi. Tu as très bien prit ton rôle et de te faire respecter par tes collègues. Ta promotion, est chef d'équipe à Rota, en Espagne. **

**-Oh ! Merci Jenny. Je dois donner une réponse maintenant. **

**-Si tu veux, mais tu peux réfléchir avant. **

**-J'aimerais un peut réfléchir. **

**-Bien tu as la journée. **

**-Ok, merci. **

**-A ce soir dans mon bureau. Bonne journée.**

Tony sorti du bureau pour s'installer au sien et commença à travailler.

**-Prenez vos affaires, marin mort.** _Dit Gibbs _

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur la scène.

**-Dinozzo, photo. McGee, croquis. Ziva, interroge les voisins. **

**-Oui, boss. **

Tout le monde se mirent à leur tâche.

**-Ducky, heure de la mort.** _Demanda Gibbs_

**-Vers huit heures ce matin. **

**-Ok, tu connais la cause ? **

**-Je pense que c'est le coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, mais j'en serais plus quand j'aurais fait l'autopsie. Palmer, la civière. **

**-Oui, docteur Mallard. **

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était revenu de la scène du crime.

**-McGee, descendez ça à Abby. Je vais voir Ducky. **

Tony commença à travailler. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs depuis ce matin.

**-Tu vas bien Tony ?** _Demanda Ziva _

**-Oui, je vais très bien, pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air ailleurs. **

**-Au bouleau tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas payé à parler. Et toi Dinozzo, concentre-toi un peu.** _Dit Gibbs qui revenait de l'autopsie. _

**-Oui, boss.**

Et Tony se remit à travailler. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Gibbs était aussi dur avec lui. Alors qu'il était normal avec les autres. Comme depuis le retour de Gibbs, Tony se prenait toutes les remarques et il se faisait souvent engueuler. Et Ziva et McGee ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Tony descendu voir Abby pour l'enquête.

**-Coucou Abby, tu as quelque chose ?** _Demanda Tony_

**-Oui, j'ai quelque chose. Mais je ne te le dirais pas. **

**-Et pourquoi, c'est personnel ? **

**-Non, mais tu n'es plus le boss, Gibbs est revenu, donc c'est à lui, que je dois tout dire sur l'enquête. **

**-Oh, mais je suis toujours son second, donc tu peux me le dire aussi. **

**-Non. **

**-Abby, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** _Demanda Gibbs_

**-Ah voilà le chef. **

Gibbs venait d'arriver avec Ziva et McGee. Tony lui recula un peu. Les paroles d'Abby, l'avait un peu blessé.

**-Alors ?** _S'impatienta Gibbs _

**-L'officier Simon Taise, à passer sa soirée dans une boite de nuit. J'ai trouvé un peu de drogue dans son sang. **

**-Ok, merci. McGee, regarde ses comptes. Ziva, voie s'il a une copine. Dinozzo, avec moi. **

Tony suivi son patron. L'après-midi passa très vite. Vers 16h00, l'équipe avait trouvé le tueur. Qui avait avoué tout de suite devant Gibbs.

**-Finissez vos rapports. Il a tout avouer. **

**-Ok. **

C'est à 18h00, que Tony était devant la porte du bureau de Jenny. Il frappa.

**-Entrez**. _Cria Jenny _

**-J'ai une réponse pour votre promotion. **

**-Bien assois-toi, Tony. Alors ? **

**-Je vais accepter votre demande. Je prends le poste. **

**-Oh ! Ok. Pourquoi exactement ?**

**-J'ai mes raisons. **

**-Ok. **

**-C'est pour quand ? **

**-Quand vous voulez partir. **

**-Ok, je pars demain à la première heure. **

**-Si tôt. Ok, pas de problème. Alors, je vais te prendre ton arme et ton badge. Et bonne chance là-bas. **

**-Merci Jenny. **

**-Tu ne dis pas au revoir aux autres. **

**-Non. Tu leur diras demain matin. Bye Jenny. **

**-Bye Tony. **

Tony sorti du bureau de Jenny et rentra dans son appartement et prépara ses affaires. Il prit un billet d'avion pour demain matin.

Le lendemain matin

Gibbs arriva dans le bureau et s'installa à son bureau. Et commença à travailler. Une heure plus tard, Ziva et McGee arrivèrent.

**-Où est Dinozzo ?** _Demanda Gibbs_

**-Peut-être avec une fille. **_Répond McGee _

**-Je vais chercher un café. **

Pendant que Gibbs parti chercher son café, Abby, Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**_ Demanda Gibbs_

**-Jenny nous a demandé de venir ici. **

**-Oh ! Ok. **

**-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là. **

**-Non, pas Tony. **_Dit Abby _

**-Pas besoin de lui. Si, j'ai demandé à vous voir tous, c'est pour vous parler de Tony. Tony a eu une promotion. Et il a accepté hier. **

**-Quoi ? **_Cria Gibbs _

**-Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il acceptait. Il est chef d'équipe à Rota, en Espagne. **

**-Oh, il faut lui faire une petite fête. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.** _Dit Ducky _

**-Désolé Ducky, Tony est déjà parti. Il a prit la promotion hier soir. Il est parti ce matin très tôt et vient d'arriver en Espagne. **

**-Pourquoi, il est parti ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Il ne m'a pas dit. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ses raisons. **

**-Ok. **

Tout le monde se demandaient pourquoi Tony avait prit le poste. Et pourquoi, il n'avait pas dit au revoir.

Quatre ans plus tard

**-Jérémy, va mettre tes chaussures s'il te plait. Je m'occupe de Bella. **

**-Oui, papa. **

Jérémy et Bella étaient les deux enfants de Tony. Jérémy a trois ans et Belle a neuf mois. Tony était marié depuis deux ans, mais sa femme est morte pendant l'accouchement de Bella. Mais le plus dur pour Tony était qu'il avait eu une grave blessure il y a un an. Une balle prit dans le dos, donc il est devenu paralysé. Mais il devait tenir pour ses enfants.

**-Tu es prêt Jérémy ? **

**-Oui, papa. **

**-Allez en route. **

Jérémy suivi son père jusqu'à la voiture à côté de son fauteuil. Tony avait une voiture spéciale pour lui. Grâce à beaucoup d'option, il pouvait mettre ses enfants dans leur siège et d'attacher les enfants. Et il avait toutes les commandes au volant pour conduire en toute sécurité. Tony devait revenir à Washington, une fête avec le NCIS, le F.B.I, la C.I.A, le Jag etc. Donc Tony va revoir ses anciens collègues. Comme depuis quatre ans, il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle.

**-Papa, on va où ? **

**-Une petite soirée avec toutes les agences gouvernementales. **

**-Oh. Qui nous garde ? **

**-Vous venez avec moi. Il y a une crèche dans la salle pour les enfants. **

**-Oh, c'est cool. **

**-Oui. Comme ça vous êtes à côté de moi. **

**-On dort où ? **

**-Tu te rappelles, de tonton Kyle ? **

**-Oui, on va chez lui ? **

**-Oui.**

Trente minutes plus tard, Tony était arrivé chez son ami.

**-Salut Kyle. **

**-Tony, comment tu vas ? **

**-Bien et toi ? **

**-Très bien. Tu veux un coup de main. **

**-Oui, tu peux prendre Bella, s'il te plait. **

**-Bien sûr. **

Kyle aida Tony avec ses enfants et ses valises. Maintenant, il était dans le salon de Kyle, avec sa femme et son fils de six ans, Ben.

**-Prêt pour ce soir Tony ?** _Demanda Isabelle _

**-Oui, on verra bien comment vont se passer les retrouvailles. **

**-Ils savent que tu seras là ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je verrais ce soir. **

Tony parti se préparer pour ce soir.

Salle de fête 

**-J'espère que Gibbs viendra.** _Dit Abby _

**-Bien sûr qu'il viendra, il ne va pas laisser sa femme.** _Dit Ziva _

**-Tu as raison. **

Eh oui, Gibbs et Jen étaient mariés depuis deux ans. McGee et Abby eu depuis six mois. Et Ziva était avec Carl, mais pas encore mariés, seulement fiancé. Carl avait remplacé Tony après son départ. Ducky et Palmer étaient toujours là aussi.

**-Ah, on sera tous au complet. **Dit Ducky

Gibbs et Jenny arrivèrent.

**-Gibbs, tu es venu. **

**-Bien sûr Abs, pourquoi tu veux, que je ne viens pas. **

**-Ce n'est pas trop ton genre ses fêtes. **

**-Allons nous installer. **

Une hôtesse les emmène à leur table.

**-Euh, vous êtes sûr que c'est notre table. **_Demanda Gibbs _

**-Bien sûr pourquoi ? **

**-On est huit et il y a neuf couvert. **

**-Je sais, mais une personne de plus est avec vous. **

**-Oh, ok.**_Dit Abby _

**-Salut le NCIS. **_Dit Fornell _

**-Tobias, content que vous soyez là.** _Dit Gibbs _

**-Mais moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. **

**-Et bien si. **

**-Ok, bon appétit. Et bonne chance. **

**-On vous battra Fornell. **

**-On verra. **

Ce soir, une agence sera récompensée pour son travail excellent.

**-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Bienvenue et merci d'être tous venu ce soir. Comme vous savez, ce soir, une agence sera récompensée pour un travail excellent. Donc toutes les agences sont ici. Mais pour remettre le prix et annoncer l'agence, qui sera vainqueur, nous allons accueillir une personne. Cette personne, des gens la connaissent. Il était un agent de terrain. Ça va faire un an maintenant qu'il ne peut plus être sur le terrain, mais aide toujours son agence. S'il n'est plus sur le terrain, c'est qu'il a été sévèrement blessé pendant une enquête. Je ne vais plus vous faire attendre longtemps. Je vais appeler l'agent Spécial Antony Dinozzo, pour remettre ce prix. **

Tout le monde applaudissait, mais tout le monde était aussi surprit. Surtout son ancienne équipe. Tony arriva vers la scène. Deux personnes l'aida à monter sur l'estrade.

**-Bonjour à tous. Ça va faire quatre ans que je ne suis plus venu ici et je suis très content de retrouver des personnes que je connais. Enfin bref, on ne va pas parler de ma vie. Je vais tout de suite, vous dire qui aura ce prix. Alors, le vainqueur est le NCIS. Si Madame la directrice peut venir me rejoindre pour prendre le prix. **

Tout le monde applaudissaient. Jenny se leva et rejoint Tony sur l'estrade.

**-Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. De plus, je suis très surprit que ce soit Tony qui me donne ce prix. Encore merci. **

**-Ok, alors après ce discourt de la directrice du NCIS, on peut passer à table. Bien sûr Tony, tu seras à la table du NCIS, si ça ne te dérange pas. **

**-Non, pas de problème. Mais un petit coup de main sera bien. **

McGee et Gibbs aida Tony à redescendre.

**-Bonjour tout le monde.** _Dit Tony_

**-Comment tu vas Antony ?** _Demanda Ducky _

**-Très bien et vous. **

**-Bien aussi. **

**-Tony, j'aimerais te présenter Carl, il est agent terrain avec nous et aussi le futur mari de Ziva **

**-Bonjour Carl et félicitations à tous les deux. **

**-Merci, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. **

**-Oh, ok. Je vois que Jenny et toi Abs avaient une belle bague au doigt. **

**-Oui, je me suis marié avec Jethro. **

**-Et moi avec McGee. **

**-Bien félicitations, à vous quatre. **

**-Et toi quoi de neuf en Espagne. **

**-La routine, enfin plus depuis un an. **

**-Ton accident ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui, ça va faire un an dans une semaine. **

**-Comment ?**_ Demanda McGee _

**-Une balle perdu. J'ai été touché au dos. **

**-Paralysé à vie ? **_Demanda Ducky_

**-Oui. **

**-Et dans ta vie ?**_ Demanda Abby _

**-Un peu compliqué. J'ai été marié pendant deux ans. Mais elle est décédée il y a neuf mois. Et j'ai... **

Tony n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, car une personne venait avec deux enfants. Jérémy qui était en pleure. Le reste de l'équipe était encore très surprit. Tony marié avec deux enfants.

**-Désolé monsieur Dinozzo, Jérémy est tombé et il ne veut pas se calmer. **

**-Ok, pas de problème. **

Tony prit son fils dans les bras. Et lui chuchota, de petits mots doux pour le calmer. Jenny avait prit Bella dans ses bras.

**-Tu as mal où, petit gars ? **

**-A ma tête. **

**-Fais-moi voir. Tu vas avoir une petite boss, mais ça va aller. **

**-Comme maman disait, j'ai la tête dur comme toi. **

Tony sourit et le reste de l'équipe rigola.

**-Papa, c'est qui les gens qui sont avec toi ? **

**-C'est mon ancienne équipe. **

**-Oh. Bonjour à tous. **

**-Je vous présente mon fils Jérémy et ma fille Bella. **_Présenta Tony _

**-Bonjour. **

**-Ils ont quel âges ? **_Demanda Abby _

**-Jérémy a trois ans et Bella neuf mois. **

**-Ils ont très mignons Antony. **_Dit Ducky _

**-Merci. **

Le repas allait bientôt commencer.

**-Jérémy, je vais te ramener avec Bella, je vais aller manger. **

**-D'accord, papa. **

Jérémy descendu des genoux de son père et reprit Bella. Le reste de l'équipe regarda Tony s'éloigner avec ses enfants. Dix minutes plus tard, Tony revient.

**-Bon appétit tout le monde.** _Dit Tony _

**-Merci, toi aussi. **_Répond Ducky _

Tout le monde mangea tranquillement. Discute, de tout et de rien.

**-Tony, je peux te poser une question ?** _Demanda Abby_

**-Bien sûr, vas-y. **

**-Je suis contente pour toi, que tu es eu ta propre équipe, tu le méritais. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, tu l'as prit et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit au revoir. **

Tony regarda tout le monde. Il prit une grande respiration.

**-Quand, Gibbs est parti, tout le monde était triste et perdu. Toi Abs, tu pleurais tout le temps, Ducky, ne racontais plus d'histoire, quant à Ziva et McGee, me faisait toujours des reproches. Enfin bref. J'ai mis au moins un bon mois, pour ressoudais l'équipe. Ensuite, nous avons fait un bon travail. Puis, Gibbs est revenu. Bien sûr, tout le monde était content qu'il revient et reprenne ça place. Et du jour, où Gibbs est revenu, vous m'avez tous zappé. Ziva et McGee, préféraient donner les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées quand présence de Gibbs, Abby, un jour, je suis venu dans ton laboratoire pour avoir des informations sur un cas et tu m'as dit « tu n'es plus le chef, donc je donnerais mes informations à Gibbs », mais le plus dur était de la part de Gibbs, tu me faisais plus confiance, tu prenais Ziva ou McGee, tu m'engueulais pour rien et tu me prenais en plus pour un bleu et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Donc, quand Jenny, m'a offert ce poste, j'ai prit l'offre et je suis parti tout de suite. **

**-Tu sais ce que je dis des excuses. Mais je dois t'en présenter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis comporté comme cela avec toi. Tout le monde au bureau, m'a dit l'excellent travail que tu avais fait. Et j'étais très fier de toi. Et je suis heureux qu'aujourd'hui, tu es une belle famille et je suis triste de te voir dans ce fauteuil roulant. **

**-Merci Gibbs, ça fait plaisir venant de toi. **

McGee et Ziva aussi, présenta des excuses envers Tony. Après, ses aveux, la soirée continue. Tony, savait que Bella allait avoir faim.

**-Je vous laisse cinq minutes, je dois préparer le biberon de Bella. **

Tony parti. Au bout de dix minutes, il était de retour avec Bella et Jérémy. Tony donna le biberon à sa fille.

**-Papa ? **

**-Oui, petit homme. **

**-On y va quand dans notre nouvelle maison ? **

**-Dans une semaine. **

**-Tu déménages encore ? **_Demanda Jenny_

**-Euh, oui. **

**-Tu vas où ? **_Demanda Abby _

**-Je reviens ici. J'ai un nouveau poste. **

**-Mais, c'est génial. C'est quoi ton poste. **

**-Directeur adjoint. **_Dit Tony en souriant _

**-C'est vrai, dans quelle agence ?** _Demanda McGee _

**-Une agence que je connais très bien. Mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il y a une équipe, qui fait peur à tout le monde. Mais j'arriverais à me faire respecter. **

**-Non, c'est toi mon bras droit. **_Dit Jenny _

**-Oui. **

**-Attend, tu veux dire que tu reviens chez nous. **_Dit Abby _

**-Oui. **

**-Je suis contente pour toi. Et je suis contente, que tu reviens. **

**-Merci Abs. **

**-Papa, maintenant, je saurais plus d'histoire sur toi avec tes anciens coéquipiers. **

**-Tony, qu'as-tu dit à ton fils.**_ Dit Gibbs_

**-Euh, rien.**

**-Papa, tu mens. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jérémy, on te dira tout.**

**-Chouette.**

Jérémy avait un grand sourire. De même que l'équipe. Mais un cri venait de la porte.

**-Laissez-moi passé. Où je la tue. **_Dit une voix _

Un homme avança, avec un agent du FBI, qui était prit en otage. Toute la salle se leva, arme au poing.

**-Monsieur, lâchez là. **

**-Non. Je veux voir mon fils. **

Bien sûr, cet homme était le père de Tony. Tony donna Bella à Abby.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu t'es échappé ? **

**-J'ai mes ressources. Comment tu as pu m'envoyer en prison, je suis ton père. **

**-Non, tu n'es rien. Tu avais kidnappé ma femme et mon fils. **

**-Non, je voulais, seulement voir ma belle-fille et mon petit fils. **

**-Et toi, quand tu veux voir ton petit-fils et ta belle-fille, tu l'es enferme dans une cave. Et, quand avec mon équipe, on te retrouve, tu étouffes mon fils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**-Je vais lâcher cette dame et je veux que tu me suis avec ta famille. **

**-Ok, mais que moi, il est hors de question, que tu touches à mes enfants. **

**-Non, c'est moi le patron, tu obéis. Et dit, aux autres de lâcher leurs armes. **

**-Ok, tout le monde, baissez vos armes. Voilà, maintenant, lâche cet agent et j'arrive avec les enfants. **

**-Va les chercher.**

Tony se retourna, il prit Jérémy et Bella avec lui.

**-Jérémy, ne t'inquiète pas, ok. Tu te rappelle d'Emma ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Quand je fais ce signe, tu vas derrière mon fauteuil avec Bella, ok ? **

**-Oui, papa. **

Tony avança vers son père. Ensuite, il fait un signe à son fils. Jérémy prit sa sœur et alla se cacher derrière leur père. Tony, sorti son arme et tire six fois sur son père. Tout était calme dans la salle. Une personne partie voir si le père de Tony était mort. Gibbs arriva vers Tony et lui prit son arme. Jérémy parti sur les genoux de son père et lui fait un câlin. Jenny avait prit Bella avec elle qui s'était endormi.

**-Papa ? **

**-Oui, mon cœur. **

**-C'est fini ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Je t'aime papa. **

**-Moi aussi, petit homme. **

Jérémy pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son papa et ferma les yeux.

Six mois plus tard

Tony était toujours content, avec sa petite famille. Il était encore le directeur adjoint, bientôt directeur, car Jenny était enceinte et devait prendre son congé maternité. Après la mort de son père, Tony avait un peu déprimé pendant un mois. Comme il s'en voulait un peu, de l'avoir tué. Mais tout le monde était là pour l'aider, surtout son fils et sa fille. Tony était devant chez Gibbs et Jenny. Il était parti pendant une semaine en Italie. Gibbs et Jenny avait gardé les petits. McGee, Abby, Carl, Ziva, Ducky et Palmer étaient dans le jardin de Gibbs.

**-Gibbs, il arrive quand papa ? **

**-Regard, derrière toi. **

Jérémy se retourna et voit son père arrivé.

**-. **

Jérémy court vers son père.

**-Eh, petit homme. **

**-Tu es de retour ? **

**-Oui, tu me manquais trop avec ta sœur. **

**-On a une grande surprise pour toi. **

**-A bon. Et c'est quoi ? **

**-Tu verras. **

Tony remit son fils par terre. Il voulait voir sa fille, mais Abby le demanda de rester à sa place.

**-Pourquoi, veux-tu, que je reste ici, je veux voir ma fille. **

**-Mais tu la verras. Attends. **

Jenny mit Bella par terre. Bella lâcha la main de Jenny et parti voir son père.

**-Ma fille marche. **

Tony était tout content. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Bella arriva dans les bars de son père avec un grand sourire.

**-Papa. **

**-Oh, ma petite fille. Tu marches et tu dis « papa ». **

Tony arriva vers ses amis et les salua. Pendant que les mecs fassent le barbecue et les filles mettent la table, Tony jouait avec ses enfants. Tout le monde le regardait. C'était un bon père. Ils étaient très heureux pour lui. Tony riait aux bêtises de son fils. Et, il fait des chatouille à sa fille, qui était morte de rire.

Fin

…...

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus.

Merci de laisser quelque commentaires.

Bonne journée.


End file.
